I'm Sorry Ichigo
by Kurosaki Rukia Taichou
Summary: January 14th.Today is Rukia birthday and Ichigo invited her to restaurant to celebrate her birthday.Ichigo wanted to propose her on her birthday.But,she didn't come to her birthday surprise and make ichigo disappointed.Can Rukia apologize to Ichigo?


**I'm Sorry Ichigo**

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Bleach

January 14th.Today is Rukia birthday and Ichigo invited her to restaurant to celebrate her wanted to propose her on her ,she didn't come to her birthday surprise and make ichigo Rukia apologize to Ichigo?

After battling hollow Ichigo asked something.

"Hey Rukia, can I ask you a question?".

"Sure, what is it?" she replied.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked.

"No not really, why?" she replied.

"Well if you arn't doing anything tonight I was hoping we could go dinner in restaurant".

"Sure,When?" She asked him again

"8:00 P.M" he replied.

Rukia spirit phone suddenly read the message.

"What's it?" he asked.

"So-Taichou order,I must go to Soul Soceity! I promise I will be back".

"Alright,See you tonight!"

"Bye Ichigo"

She opened senkaimon and went to Soul Soceity.

After arrived in Soul Soceity and renji langsung menemuinya.

"Rukia, why so long? Come on,So-Taichou waiting for you" Renji Pulled her to 1st Division Barrack.

"Okay-okay,Slow down! What's going on here? Why So-taichou want to see me?"

"I don't know,but we have to hurry" he replied.

Meanwhile Ichigo was prepared for the propose.

"How do I look?"

"you are looks handsome" Inoue said while she tie a tie to Ichigo.

"Thanks what about you and Ulquiorra? Aren't he gonna propose you?"

"He already do it"She replied and Ichigo shocked because she didn't tell him about it.

"What? Really? When?"

"Two weeks ago"

"Well,congratulations Inoue"

"Thanks Kurosaki-kun,I hope you will happy with Kuchiki-san" she hug him.

"Thanks Inoue"

**1****st**** Division Barrack**

"So-Taichou,its me Kuchiki Rukia.I'm here to meet with you because your order".

"Come in"

She come into the room and can't see anything because the room was dark

"Eh…So-Taichou?" and suddenly the room become bright and yelling.

"SURPRISE" bugle sounded and ribbon studded party

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUKIA" she was surprise and touched.

"You guys…thanks who did tell you todas is my birthday?"

"Who else? Its Kuchiki Taichou who tell us"Renji said,

She turn to her brother and hug him.

"Thank you Nii-sama,but why did you do this for me?"

"Isn't it obvious.I'm do this to make you happy"He smiled at his sister.

"Here's your present,I hope you like it"He give her a present and she open tears when she saw what's in that present.

"Chappy!"

"Well,do you like it?"

"NO,I LOVE IT" she hug her bunny doll.

**French Restaurant 8:00 P.M**

"Hm….she's not coming yet" Ichigo sit in his table.

"Can I take you order Sir?"waiter asked.

"Not yet,I'm waiting for my friend!"

"I see,if you need something please ask me!"

"Thanks" waiter was about to leave Ichigo.

"Wait,can I ask you something ?"

"Yes"

"I Wanted to propose someone in her you bring a birthday cake and playing a romantic song for us ".

"With the pleasure,Sir"waiter replied.

"Thanks" Ichigo pulled out a black velvet box,it have a golden ring with purple stone.

**Flashback Start**

**Jewerly Store**

"Kurosaki,what are you dong here?"

"Hi Ulquiorra,I need to buy a wedding ring!"

"So,you wanted to propose her,right?"

"Yeah"

"When?"

"Next her birthday!"

"I see,I have a perfect ring for her" he took out a golden ring with purple stone.

"It's perfect stone just like Rukia eyes,I'll take it" Ichigo pay the ring and leave store.

"Hey" Ichigo turn his face to Ulquiorra.

"Good Luck!"

"Yeah"

**Flashback End**

"I think I have to wait"

**1****st**** Division Barrack**

The party was so merry,even Rukia was forgotten about Ichigo invitation.

"Thanks again for the present why did you give me painting equipment?"

"Oh,because your drawing is that you can develope your drawing skill.

Rukia kicked Renji's shin.

"Oi,what the hell was that for?" he feel pain.

"I was very happy today,so don't ruin it!"

"Alright,I'm sorry"

**French Restaurant 10:00 P.M**

"Sir,did she come yet?"

"No" Ichigo was staring at a birthday cake.

"Well,we'll close at 01:00 A. make sure she come before that?"

"Yeah"

_Where Are You Rukia?_

**Kuchiki Manor**

"So,what have you got from your birthday present?"

"I've got so many present.A pink drees from Rangiku-san,a pair of shoe from Hinamori-san,a pink handbag from Ukitake-Taichou and this chappy from you.

"Glad you like it"

"I told you I love it"

"Well,good night Rukia!"

She asleep without knowing she disavow her promise to Ichigo.

**French Restaurant 01:00 A.M**

"Sir wake up sir!" Ichigo wake up from his sleep and saw the candle off.

"Sir,We'll go home!"

"Yeah" _She lied to me._

"How much I must pay for this cake?"

"No sir,you don't need to pay.I'm sorry about your propose".

"Yeah,Thanks for everything"

Then Ichigo leave the restaurant and went to his house with sense of disappointment.

_She didn't come! She lied! She promise to come,but she didn't._

**To Be Continued**


End file.
